


Maiden Loki

by bluedemon92



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Lady Loki, Tony shouldn't, but he does, fem!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for fem! Loki in Maid Uniform.  Tony could not contain his happiness when he sees Thor's crazy sexy sister standing before him, in a French Maid Costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maiden Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Short. Fem!Loki.

aonorunic requested Fem!Loki/ Maid Loki  
Rated M for sexual themes.

When Tony Stark first met Thor’s crazy murderous sister, he did not have time to notice much about her. Like how slender her throat was and the lovely curve of her breasts. The green of her eyes and endless legs… No he was too busy with Captain Spangles and Loki’s angry brother for all that.

But in his tower that changed.

When he stood in his tower facing her, he managed to take all these things in. And he was instantly hooked. Now nearly a year later, she stood before him again. Her chin in the air a glint in her eyes. She was dressed in a Maid’s Halloween Outfit. A sexy Maid Halloween outfit, wearing three inch heels. Tony could not help but stare. She smiled at him slowly.Her legs went on for miles, slender and pale raising up to a short fluffy skirt with garters. She wore the Maid top tightly, her breasts invitingly plump. Her hair was pulled into a bun showing off her slender throat. Atop her head sat her maid hat, strapped loosely in place.

“Stark.” She greeted; Voice low and sultry. Tony visibly gulped.

“Loki, you’re looking…healthy.” He murmured. Loki smiled at him, tilting her head to the side. “Do I?” She questioned slowly. Tony nodded slowly. 

“Yeah. Very healthy.” He stated. Loki approached him, like a cat approaches her prey. Once in front of him she looked at him from under her lashes still smiling that sweet yet mocking smile.

“I have been told I have excellent skin.” She replied shrugging her shoulders. Tony nodded. “They weren’t lying.” He looked at her state of dress and grinned again. “Not that I’m complaining or anything, but why are you wearing…” He motioned to her Maid Uniform with wild hands and Loki laughed softly. 

“Oh this? I was just curious if it still fits.” She replied.  
“It fits. Fits good.” He sat down slowly on the couch leaning against the back casually. Loki nodded gracefully and slunk over to where Stark sat straddling his thighs and grabbing onto the front of his shirt. She leaned in close.

“I have a secret.” She whispered. Stark grinned slowly. “Yeah, what is it.” Loki took Stark’s hand in hers and slowly lowered it between her legs. Suddenly Tony’s fingers were coated with a wonderful slickness. Tony let out a low breath. “No panties?” He question, raising an eyebrow. Loki slowly nodded. 

“None.” 

Tony’s fingers trailed over her slit, feeling the wetness coat his fingers. Loki’s eyes fell shut at the sensation. She grasped onto Tony and fell back onto the couch, him on top of her. Slowly she smiled at him.  
“How may I service you, Mr. Stark?” Loki whispered taking on a thick gorgeous french accent. Tony blinked and laughed breathlessly.

“You know this is where your brother sits during Pizza Fridays?”  
“Then I think this is where I will ride you.” Lola replied kissing Stark suddenly and nipping at his lower lip. Tony gasped and grabbed onto her slim hips. 

“Okay, that works.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

It became tradition for Loki to show up announced in some sultry outfit. She once came to him in a sexy Iron Man uniform and rode him until neither could think straight. Another time she sucked him off while wearing a secretary outfit, and another time she came to him in a naughty school girl uniform, her hair in pig tail braids. He ate her out on the bar like she was a gourmet meal. 

He still chuckled every time the Avengers drank there and wondered how Thor would react if Tony described his little sister’s lovely anatomy. But Tony was not suicidal.

However his favorite remained the Maid costume. Even during battle, they shared this knowing look, Loki silently telling him that she would arrive that night. And without fail she did, in her Maid Costume and then they would have wild sex all over the Penthouse while Jarvis sighed in disapproval.

It was good to be Iron Man.


End file.
